1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device, in particular, to a disk device in which a disk loaded on a tray is rotated at high speed and information recorded in a recording surface of the disk is read.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a recording medium for storing therein information such as database and software, a compact disk from which information is reproduced through a laser pickup is used. For this purpose, a built-in CD(Compact Disk)-ROM drive device has been developed. The built-in CD-ROM is a CD-ROM which can be built into a case of a miniaturized notebook personal computer and therefor.
FIG. 1 shows a plan view of an example of the built-in CD-ROM drive device as a kind of a disk device in the related art.
In such a kind of device, a tray 1 on which a disk (not shown in the figure) is loaded, is provided, forward-and-backward (in A, B directions) slidably. The tray 1 is manually slidable. Further, below an opening 1a of the tray 1, a turntable 2 and a pickup unit 3 are provided. The turntable 2 is used for clamping the disk thereon, is driven and thus rotated by a spindle motor (not shown in the figure). The pickup unit 3 optically detects information recorded on the disk.
An ejecting mechanism incorporated in the above-described CD-ROM drive device will now be described. An ejecting operation is performed in response to an ejecting button 4 provided in a front bezel 1b of the tray 1 being pressed. When the tray 1 is loaded in the CD-ROM drive device, a holding lever 5 supported on a bottom surface of the tray 1 is held by a pin 6 provided on a chassis 10.
This holding lever 5 is L-shaped and has one end with a holding portion 5a which holds the pin 6 and the other end with a contacting portion 5b which comes into contact with the ejecting button 4. The holding lever 5 is rotatably supported by a shaft 5c and has a clockwise force applied thereto by a coil spring 7 so that the holding lever 5 tends to holds the pin 6.
At a rear portion of the tray 1, a pressing mechanism which presses the tray 1 in the A direction is provided. This pressing mechanism thus moves the tray 1 a predetermined distance so that an operator may easily draw out the tray 1 by holding a thus-projecting end of the tray 1. A projection 1c projecting downward from the bottom surface of the tray 1 has a pressing lever 8 slidably mounted thereon. The pressing lever 8 has a force applied thereto in the B direction by a coil spring 9.
In the pressing mechanism, in a process in which the tray 1 is loaded in the CD-ROM drive device, an end portion 8a of the pressing lever 8 comes into contact with a rear inner wall 10a of the chassis 10. Thereby, an operator's operation of loading the tray 1 in the CD-ROM drive device causes the coil spring 9 to be elongated by an amount of a projecting length of the end portion 8a by a pulling operation.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the ejecting button 4 is pressed by an operator, the holding lever 5 is rotated in a releasing direction (counterclockwise). Thereby, the holding of the pin 6 provided on the chassis 10 side below the tray 1 is released. The holding lever 8 thus performs a releasing operation in response to the ejecting button 4 being pressed. The force of the coil spring 9 applied to the pressing lever 5 presses the rear inner wall 10a of the chassis 10. A reaction force thereof causes the tray 1 to be pressed out in an ejecting direction (A direction) in response to the releasing operation of the holding lever 5.
As shown in FIG. 3, the front bezel 1b of the tray 1 is spaced from the chassis 10 by a predetermined distance L as a result of the above-described ejecting operation being performed. Thereby, an operator can hold the thus-projecting end of the tray 1 and draw it out. Then, the operator draws out the tray 1 having the disk loaded thereon to a disk replacement position such that the loaded disk is exposed in the disk replacement position. Then, the operator may replace the disk with a new one.
In the built-in CD-ROM drive device in the related art, when the ejecting button is pressed, a power supply to the spindle motor which drives and rotates the turntable 2 is automatically stopped. However, inertia causes a rotor of the spindle motor and the turntable 2 to continue to turn. In order to stop the continuous rotation of the turntable 2, a back electromotive force is applied to the spindle motor and the spindle motor is braked. Thus, the rotation of turntable 2 tends to stop. The disk loaded on the turntable 2 is ejected with the tray 1 after the rotation of the turntable has been stopped.
In such a built-in CD-ROM drive device, in order to improve a rate of reading information from the disk, disk rotation speed is increased to six times or eight times. In such a case of disk rotation speed increase to six times or eight times, a long time is required for the turntable 2 to stop after power supply to the spindle motor is stopped in response to the ejecting button being pressed by an operator. Therefore, when reading of information from the disk is finished and the ejecting button 4 is pressed, the tray 1 may be moved to the ejecting direction before the rotation of the disk due to inertia is completely stopped. In such a case, the disk is ejected while the disk is still turning.